Mission: Classified
by lulu.huang
Summary: What happens after the Blackthorne Boys leave the Gallagher Academy? Cammie and her friends go on a mission to find out what happened to her dad. This is sort of like my version of GG3. Enjoy! P.S. Please Comment...! XD
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girl Story – Mission: Classified – Chapter 1 

**This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me some ideas. Thanks for reading and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls or any of the characters. All I own is the story plot and possibly some made up characters later on in the story. Apart from that, Ally Carter owns everything!**

Cammie POV

There was a creepy feeling about this place, I resisted the strong urge to just turn and head back towards the secret passage way that I had only just discovered. But my instincts told me that this place was somehow linked to my dad's mysterious disappearance. This was the last clue for me to find out what had happened to my dad, and I just couldn't bear to let such an opportunity slip through my hands again. So I told myself to be brave and let my instincts lead me, just as Mr. Solomon once said, "Spying isn't just about technique, you have to listen to your instincts as well."

Suddenly, I heard a loud scream and I turned around, only to find nothing. Okay, this was getting really scary now, and there were goose bumps all over me. A man appeared out of nowhere, he held my hand and told me, "Cammie, follow me." I looked up and tried to see the man's face, but his black hood covered his head, leaving his face in the dark shadow.

All of a sudden, the whole scenery changed and turned into a large circus. I heard circus music blasting through the loud speakers, it was the music that had been stuck in my head for the last few weeks, the only difference was that it was clearer, much clearer. The man holding my hand had transformed from wearing the black hood into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was looking the other way, and then he turned back to me, smiling. The face was none other than my father's. He continued to lead me through the circus tent. We bumped into someone else, it was a lady. Her bag had fallen and my dad bent down to help her pick up her belongings. When he finally finished, the lady thanked him and briskly started to walk away. There was still a piece of napkin of the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her, there was a list of names on it. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you forgot this." he said to her. "No, that's trash." she told him. He took it back and folded it up, putting it in his pocket. I looked up to try to see what the woman looked like, but somehow her face was blurry. He turned to me. His eyes suddenly widen as though he had seen something that scared him. I looked around to try to find what he had seen. "CAMMIE!" he shouted. I turned my gaze back at him. His mouth was open but no sounds came out.

Instead, a different voice shouted, "Get up!" The voice sounded muffled and distant. Then the words sank in. Get up? It didn't make any sense at all. Suddenly, a bucket of cold water came pouring over me and I found myself drenched.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

**Well, here's chapter 2. R&R!**

Cammie POV

I sat up immediately to find Bex with a now-empty bucket in her hand, grinning evilly. 'It was just a dream, a nightmare.' I told myself. But somehow it still haunted me. 'Dreams aren't true.' I tried to reassure myself. But my instincts told me that there was a figment of truth in the dream. I knew that I had seen the dream before, somewhere. If only I could remember where. I laid back down, trying to get back into the dream, to see what the man had saw that scared him so much. But I soon realized that there wasn't a point of it. I had woken up and wasn't getting asleep again. Oh, if only Bex hadn't woken me up at that exact second I might have saw something important.

Bex must have seen my haunted expression because she immediately sat down beside me and asked, "Cammie, what's wrong?"

"I had dream. About my dad." I replied.

She patted my back soothingly. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower, Macey immediately started attacking me with makeup.

"GUYS, GUESS WHAT?" Liz bursted through the door, looking really excited.

"Urm…" I pretended to think, cocking my head to one side. "Aliens just attacked the Academy?"

"Cammie, don't move!" Macey hissed.

"Of course not." Liz huffed.

"SO…?" Bex was not a patient person when it came to surprises.

"THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS ARE COMING BACK!" Liz shouted.

"Seriously?! When?" By now even Bex was excited.

'The Blackthorne Boys are back? Is Zach with them?' A million thoughts ran through my head.

"Hello? Earth to Cammie?" Macey was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. I was daydreaming." I told her.

"And I'll bet you all my money that it was about a certain green-eyed Blackthorne Boy by the name of Za-" Bex said in a sing-song voice. I cut her off before she could continue.

"So what if I like him? What about you? Sleep talking every night, calling for a certain Blackthorne Boy by the name of Gra-" She put her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Guys," Liz whispered. She motioned for us to listen.

There was the sound of people whispering outside our dorm door. We listened quietly. Yep, that just confirmed my suspicion. Definitely male.

Bex motioned for us to keep talking as if nothing had happened. As we continued talking about the latest fashion (Macey's idea, not mine), we slowly crept across the room on tip-toes. As we got to the door, we all braced ourselves for the intruders and Bex kicked open the door. There were four exactly so we all attacked one of the intruders. It wasn't long before we got all four of them pinned down on the floor. And it was only then that I took the chance to look at my attacker's face. What I didn't expect was to stare deeply into emerald-green eyes.

"Been thinking about me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach teased.

I immediately got off him, but he pulled me back down, so that I was sitting in an awkward position on the floor.

"What the heck were you doing, eavesdropping on us?" I asked him accusingly, poking him with each word I said.

"Ouch, that hurts. And how come you were so sure that we were eavesdropping on you? Perhaps we just walked past your room and then we were attacked by four girls."

"Seriously, Zach. You and I both know what you were doing so why don't you just admit it already?!"

"Come on, you're not happy to see me?"

"You kissed me in the foyer, then didn't even bother to e-mail, call, or even text me?!"

"So you _were_ thinking about me. I missed you, you know?"

"Hey, did Zachy just admit his feelings for someone?" Grant suddenly spoke.

Oh God! I had been so 'into' my conversation with Zach that I had forgotten all about the other people around us. I quickly stood up and used my hand to try to smooth out my crumpled shirt and skirt. I looked around. There was Zach, Grant, Jonas, and a boy whose head was turned the other way. There was something familiar about this boy. I swear I had seen him before. I just couldn't pin down where exactly. When he turned around, my jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

**Enjoy.R&R!**

Cammie POV

OMG! It's Josh! And then another realization went through me: Josh was _here._ So he's a spy. He sure never told me about it.

"C-Cammie, is that you?" he asked.

I grimaced at Zach, waiting for him to save me.

"Hey _Jimmy_, this is Cammie, my girlfriend."

"Cammie, this is _Jimmy_, my classmate."

"Actually, it's _Josh._ And we already know each other. Cammie, I was hoping that we could talk, um" he glanced around the corridor "privately."

I didn't really want to go with him, but I had practically no choice.

"Sure, we can talk in there." I pointed to the room down the corridor.

He started walking and I followed. I shot everyone else a look that said, _what the hell?_ Then I turned and walked into the room, dreading what would happen. Once I walked in and shut the door, Josh turned to me with a hurt look on his face.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. But, remember your mum gave me the memory modification tea?" I nodded.

"Well, it turned out that it didn't work so well on me. So I still remembered everything. And they had to send me to Blackthorne, because I knew too much to be just a normal civilian anymore."

"So? Why do we have to talk _privately_? I mean, I'm sure what you just told me would be okay to tell my friends and Zach."

"Ah, now we finally get to the point."


End file.
